Campamento: Tú puedes participar!
by Yukina B
Summary: May cumple años y Sora y las demás deciden organizar un campamento con los chikos de Kaleido, k pasará allí? Sora podrá declarársele a... n.nU en este fic tú puedes ser parte de la historia tb! Léanlo! n.nU


**Nii Hao n.n**

**Los personajes k aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen .-.  
La idea de este fic es no sólo mezclar los sentimientos de los personajes sino tb k puedan participar chikas como nosotras! xD  
De k manera?  
Fácil, sólo deben decirme x review k les gustaría aparecer en la misma y yo usaré mi imaginación para ****ubikarls**** aunke ni ****ls**** conozko pero eso lo hará más divertido xD  
La historia se desarrollará en un campamento, pero claro está, k los personajes de Kaleido k aki van al campamento... se cruzarán con ****otrs**** k estén de campamento tb n.nU (ustedes xDu) en la misma área a acampar xD a****sike si kieren aparecer en esta historia sólo avisen x review n.n  
Sin más intro k empiece la historia...**

**1er Capítulo¿Campamento?**

Sora se kedó viendo como May practicaba en al trapecio con audacia y perseverancia. Era asombroso verla manejarse en él de esa manera. Sin duda May no le temía a nada... no x lo menos cuando estaba frente al trapecio.  
Se le escapó un suspiro. Mañana era el cumpleaños de May... sabía k ésta no kerría una gran fiesta pork no le gustaba mucho reunirse con los demás... pero k podría hacer para celebrarle el cumpleaños entonces?

Mia: En k piensas Sora? o.o -

Sora: Mia! --U es k mañana es el cumpleaños de May y no sé k hacer para festejárselo, a May no le gustan las fiestas ... -

Mia: mmm déjame pensar (entrecerrando los ojos) mañana es día libre asike podría ser cualkier kosa k nos propongamos o.o -

Anna: (apareciendo de golpe) En k piensan chikas? Tienen caras de estar pensando algo -

Mia: Ya sé! -

Anna: mm? -

Sora: - Mia como siempre tu tienes una idea! Y dime, k se te okurrió? -

Mia: Podemos irnos de campamento! (gritó emocionada pero no gritó lo suficiente como para k May la escuchara)

Sora: Un... campamento o.oU

Mia: Asi es! Un campamento con todos los acróbatas de Kaleido! Les diremos k es x el cumpleaños de May! -

Anna: Y crees k May y los demás acepten la idea? -

Mia: ¬¬ tendrán k hacerlo...

Anna: -.- no me mires asi... ya entendi -

Una hora más tarde se reunen todos en la sala principal donde Mia les dice k harán el campamento x el cumpleaños de May explikando en donde sería, el horario en k se reunirían entre otros detalles k Mia ya había tomado en cuenta n.nU

May: Estás loka! Como van a hacer un campamento sólo x mi cumpleaños! - dijo May tratando de fingir indiferencia, aunke en el fondo la idea no le desagradaba en lo absoluto...

Sora: Sabía k no le gustaría la idea... -

May: No es eso u/ú!

León: (k estaba apoyando contra la pared) x mi no hay problema alguno - y luego de acabar de decir eso en el típiko tono frío e indiferente se marchó de allí.

Rosetta: A mi me gusta mucho la idea! - tomando del brazo a May - May no seas asi y di k si!

May: Está bien... pero sólo pork me lo están pidiendo! - y se marchó de la sala sonrojada.

Layla: (suspirando) En fin, no veo pork no ir, asike iré - y se marchó tb seguida x Yuri kien sólo dio una afirmación con la cabeza.

Mia: Genial! May, León, Layla, Yuri, Sora, Anna, Rosetta y yo de Campamento! Y tb habrá chikos o chikas de otros campamentos! -

Anna: Oye Mia... creo k te estás olvidando de alguien...

Mia: o.o?

Sora: o.o

Ken tosió un poko para k se percataran de su presencia xD

Mia: Ah si! disculpa Ken! Tú tb vienes n.nU

Sora: (abrazando a Ken) K bueno! Me había olvidado de k Ken podía venir con nosotras! -

Ken: T/T siempre me olvidan... - sonrojándose levemente ante el abrazo repentino de Sora kien no dejaba de reir y de decir una y otra vez k se irían de campamento al día siguiente xD

Al día siguiente, frente al escenario Kaleido...

Mia: Sora! - saludándola con un fuerte abrazo.

Sora: Mia! (devolviéndole el abrazo) somos las dos primeras en llegar! -

Mia: . la puntualidad es mi lema! x cierto Sora... o.o

Sora: Dime o.o

Mia: Esta es una buena oportunidad para... (codéandola) tú sabes... decirle lo k sientes! -

Sora: o/o? de k hablas? > 

Mia: de k le digas lo k sientes x él de una vez x todas -

Sora: No me animaría... (con una mirada de tristeza) él me rechazaría... pork a él le gusta... creo k le gusta ... - no pudo continuar ya sintió k pasos se acerkaban hacia ellas...

**_Continuará..._**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Los k kieran entrar a la historia en el próximo cap, como mencioné al principio, avísenme x review n.nU  
En este fic, a diferencia de mi 1er fic de Kaleido (Amor Secreto), no pretendo hacer algo dramátiko sino algo divertido al estilo Marmalade Boy n.nU  
Las parejas posibles son muchas! xD  
Incluso puede salir con alguna pareja alguna k haya dejado review solicitando entrar en el próximo cap o.oU no sé! xD todo puede pasar! xD  
Espero k ****ls**** k kieran participar me lo informen para crear el próximo capítulo pronto con las situaciones k ya tengo en mente xD  
Se cuidan! Muchas Gracias x leer mi fic! Sayounara n.n**


End file.
